Christmas mom
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Regina is forced to take in a Foster child for Christmas. None of them is thrilled but soon they will discover that they were exactly what the other needed. A Christmas family AU. Regal Believer AU. Disclaimer: characters aren't mine. Rating for the mention tough topics.


**Hello every one.**

 **Merry Christmas if you celebrate it.**

 **I wrote a little Regal Believer AU thingy for Christmas.**

 **I'm not really sure about it but I wanted to give you something for Christmas.**

 **I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to review.**

 **(It hasn't been beta'ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes.)**

 **P.S. Tw: miscarriage**

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Regina said as she paced around in the sitting room of her big mansion on Miffling Street.

Regina Mills was a famous journalist. The best one really. She worked for the NBC New York channel and was the star of the local news.

A few weeks ago, the thirty-five year old brunette had been forced –yes that was right, forced - to join a Christmas program that consisted into fostering a child for ten days until the 25th.

This was a new program that had been created by NBC NY in collaboration with Ste. Therese Institution for Foster Care and Education. Unfortunately, in the last few years, more and more children were finding themselves alone for the holidays so they thought it would be beneficial for them to be able to spend Christmas with a family instead of in an orphanage.

The _Christmas family_ program. This was its name and Regina had been asked to take part in it to prove to the most reluctant ones that they had nothing to worry about. It was like a try out. She would welcome the child in her house until Christmas and then she would share her experience with her audience. With her 'star status, she would have an influence on them and therefore people would not hesitate to take part in the program and less children would be spending Christmas alone'.

At least that was what her boss –who also happened to be the father of the institution's headmistress- had told her.

And so, today, a child –a ten-year old boy, according to the mail she had received the past week. Henry- was coming to live with her for ten days. Ten days!

Regina sighed as she sat down on the couch taking in the process the mug Bianca, her maid, was giving her.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea." The old woman started. "Maybe it will give you the opportunity to _actually_ celebrate Christmas."

The brunette looked up from her cup throwing daggers at the maid. A sigh left Bianca's mouth as she raised her hands in defeat and headed back towards the kitchen.

"It's been ten years Regina." She added on the way. "Maybe it's time to finally move on and stop being a bitch to everyone."

"And who exactly gave you the right to talk to me like that?!" Regina chided in a harsh tone. "You're just an employee here!"

"Yes Ma'am." Bianca said finally, shaking her head as she disappeared in the dining room.

xXx

"Henry sweetheart, shouldn't you be heading to the institution? Isn't it today that you get to meet your foster family?"

The young boy looked up from his book towards the woman who had spoken. Ruth was bustling about with some cookie dough, rolling it and kneading it.

Like every year at the same period, the bakery was mobbed and although it was very exhausting, the old woman didn't complain since it was good for business and it also meant that she was doing a good job.

She had opened the bakery a little over five years ago –just after her husband had died of a heart attack- and even if he had a job of his own, her son, David, often came to help her, running the cash register while she busied herself in the kitchens.

Henry let out a sigh as he got off the table he was sat on. He put down his book and walked over towards the old lady to wrap his arms around her middle.

"I don't want to go." He claimed as his lips twisted into a sad scowl.

He looked up at her, resting his chin on her stomach and the woman gave him a small but understanding smile.

The two had met two months ago and quite frankly, Ruth already considered him like a grandson. One day, he had come to the bakery to buy a slice of apple pie but he hadn't had enough cash so, naturally, David had offered him to pay the change whenever he could. The boy had come back the next day and had done exactly so.

Since then he would come by every day after school and help David with the customers or simply kept company to Ruth in the kitchens, like today.

"Why don't you?" Ruth asked, knowing perfectly the answer. "You've told me that your dream was to have a family for Christmas, no?"

"Yes but a real one. Not some substitution thing."

The old woman sighed. Of course she understood him but it might be a good opportunity.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She assured him. "What is the name of the parents who are going to take you?"

Henry parted and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't open the mail." He admitted looking at the floor.

"Well maybe it will be a nice family. With children your age and…a dog."

Henry looked at her and she noticed that he was on the verge of the tears.

"Why can't I stay with you?" The boy asked pleadingly.

"Oh honey! We're not rich…We don't even have enough rooms. David sleeps on the couch."

"I don't care. I can sleep on the floor."

The old woman sighed and bent a bit.

"Look! Why don't you give this family a chance? It's just ten days. Plus, David and I will be here whenever you need us."

"You promise?!"

"Of course."

Henry gave her a small smile and hugged her.

"Come on. Go take your bag and head to the institution before they send the police squad to look for you."

The boy chuckled and nodded. He put the comic book he had been reading in his bag and hung said bag on his shoulders.

"Bye Ruth."

"Bye darling."

He looked at her one last time with a sad smile then he pushed the door of the kitchens.

"You're leaving?" A tall blonde man asked him as the boy arrived in the front room.

David gave the change to a client and turned to look at Henry who nodded.

"Well you have fun, ok?"

He nodded again.

"I'll come see you guys, I promise." Henry added with a small smile.

David smiled.

"We'll make sure to always have an extra slice of apple pie for you."

The boy chuckled.

"Goodbye David."

"Goodbye. See you soon."

David looked at the door closing itself with a sad smile feeling his heart aching. He really hoped that this family they had found for him would treat him well so the boy could finally spend the Christmas he had always dreamt of having.

xXx

So! This was done. Regina had just signed the papers. She was now stuck with this child for ten days and there was no way back.

Henry was sat on the couch of the sitting room, looking around. It was a huge house. He had noticed it right when the front gate had opened and this sole room lived up to the expectations. The furniture, the colors were…everything seemed rather expensive.

The young boy tilted his head to peek through the glass door that was overlooking the garden. An amazingly huge pool lied right before the house. It was beautiful and oh so tempting! How awesome would it be to swim in it once the weather would warm up?! But the young boy pushed that thought aside and turned his gaze quickly towards the woman standing before him.

Regina Mills –that was her name- had her arms crossed over her chest and was scrutinizing him silently.

She was pretty. He couldn't deny that. But her posture was simply not welcoming.

She was wearing a tight black and blue form fitting dress and a pair of heels so high that he wondered how she could manage to walk in them without falling. She was also wearing make-up. Her eyes were barely painted but her lips were colored with a very dark plum color.

She looked him up, unmoving. He didn't want to be here and she obviously didn't want him here either. So, as cool as this house seemed to be, the sooner he would leave, the better. He would just go back to his life.

A small smile played on his lips as he thought about Ruth and David. He was already missing them. Hopefully, he would be able to visit them –or he would just sneak out.

Regina noticed immediately his lips curving into a smile. She wondered for a second what he was smiling about. She sighed

"Bianca!" She called eyes still locked on him.

Henry flinched and frowned at the sound of her voice. It was deep and firm... rather intimidating.

After a few seconds, a fairly old woman walked into the sitting room. She looked at the boy sat on her employer's sofa and she beamed softly at him. The boy immediately answered to it and it had her heart warm itself up. If this young man was not able to make Regina smile again, then her employer was a lost cause and Bianca's hope of ever seeing the young journalist happy again was just forlorn.

Henry could tell that he was going to like Bianca the second he saw her. She seemed nice and reminded him a lot of Ruth. He was that kind of person anyway. The kind of person who answered to gentleness and warmth without even thinking for a second. He had been craving for it his entire life.

"Is the boy's room ready?!" Regina asked finally looking away from Henry.

The old woman nodded

"Yes Ma'am!" She answered and Regina didn't miss the sarcastic tone of her domestic.

She didn't say anything but the glare she threw at her spoke for itself.

"Good!" The brunette said. "Show it to the boy then and help him get comfortable -I guess." She added. "I have work to do, I would like to be left alone."

Bianca nodded and turned towards Henry.

"You're coming?" She said with a warm smile.

Henry nodded and took his bags before standing up. He followed Bianca towards the door but before he left the room, he stopped for a second turning to look at Regina who was now giving him her back.

"By the way," He started and the brunette turned around. "It's Henry." The woman frowned. "My name. It's Henry, not 'the boy'." And he exited the room living Regina mouth agape.

Bianca who hadn't missed a bit couldn't help but let out a chuckle before leaving in turn.

xXx

This house was gigantic and in comparison, Henry seemed to be an ant. He followed Bianca throughout the mansion, looking around with wide eyes.

Bianca couldn't help but laugh at the boy's face.

"It's a big house, isn't it?"

"Yes." He answered with a small smile.

"I'll show you around a bit. So we're in the main entrance, and you've seen the sitting room. In the sitting room there is an access towards Regina's office."

They kept on walking to arrive in the kitchen.

"Here is my personal playground."

Henry chuckled.

"I'll make you some spaghetti Bolognese for dinner, what do you say?"

"Sounds great. Thanks."

"Of course. For the next ten days, consider yourself at home."

"Well Miss Mills doesn't seem too thrilled about that." Henry said running his finger on the counter.

Bianca gave him a small smile. She walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders so he could look at her.

"Give her some time."

"She doesn't want me here. I don't want to be here either anyway" He uttered with a snort.

Bianca chuckled. Well at least the two had something in common.

"Now why don't you trust me?! I'm telling you that this will be your and hers best Christmas ever."

"If you say so!" The boy said not convinced.

"Now let me show you your room."

Henry nodded and they headed towards the first floor. They walked by Bianca's and arrived in front of a closed door.

"There…" Bianca sighed with a sad smile. "This one you can't go inside."

"Why not?" The boy asked, raising a brow.

"Just…Don't go, alright."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He wondered for a second what could be in that mysterious room and he couldn't help but start to imagine things like spell books or cauldrons.

"Just down the corridor is the master bedroom. And here is yours." Bianca said as she opened a door.

"It's alright, I guess." Henry said looking around.

Bianca chuckled.

"Feel free to customize it as you like."

"I'm only here for ten days. What would be the point?!"

"I just want you to know that you're allow to do it, if you want."

Henry nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"The bathroom is just at the opposite."

"Thanks Bianca. You're really nice."

The old woman smiled.

"And you, are very sweet Henry. Now settle alright. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Ok."

As the door closed behind Bianca, Henry started going around the room.

The boy put his two bags on the bed. A queen size bed. Bigger than all the beds of the orphanage combined. There was a chest of drawers, a full body mirror and an armchair. 'Why would someone need an armchair in a bedroom?!' He wondered.

He walked over towards the window and opened the white curtains. It gave a perfect view of the back yard and the pool. He would never admit it out loud, but…it was really pretty. When he was younger and used to imagine what his perfect family would be like…he would picture living in a house like that.

The boy sighed and went towards the bed. He jumped on it and took off his coat before lying down. He couldn't wait for this to be over.

xXx

Regina wasn't comfortable with having another person in her house. She wasn't comfortable at all and most of all, she certainly didn't like this boy's attitude. She was not doing this for herself. If she had had the choice, he wouldn't be here in the first place. She was giving of her time and money to ensure that he got a roof to sleep under for the holidays and he was speaking to her that way?!

The brunette closed her eyes sighing as she threw her pen on her desk. She couldn't focus anyway so she might as well just stop working for today. Christmas was in ten days. Just ten days and it would be over. She would be able to go back to her normal and lonely life. Bianca was wrong. She didn't need anyone. She was doing great on her own.

Her head snapped up suddenly as she heard somebody knocking on the door of her office.

"Come in!" The brunette said.

She took off her glasses and put them on the desk as the door opened itself.

"Dinner is ready madam!"

"Don't call me that!" Regina corrected rolling her eyes. "This is ridiculous. You've practically raised me."

A satisfied smirk appeared on Bianca's face.

"Very well –Regina!"

The brunette rose up from her seat and walked pass Bianca not without giving her a cold glare that only increased the maid's smile.

"Has the boy settled well?" The journalist asked as they walked towards the dining room, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Very well. He has been quite impressed by the size of the house."

"Oh!" Regina said raising a brow.

"Yes." Bianca confirmed with a smile. "He really is a sweet boy."

"Whatever you say." The brunette shrugged as they arrived in the dining room.

Henry immediately looked up as Regina and Bianca arrived.

"I'll get the food!" The older woman said.

Regina sat down at the table. She peered at Henry who was playing with the silverware. He was ignoring her. He knew she didn't want him here so he decided to ignore her. He wondered why she had accepted to take part in the program in the first place. Maybe she was receiving money for it…That would make sense.

"Do you care for a glass of water young –Henry?" She corrected herself.

Henry looked up frowning. He shook his head and Regina nodded in agreement as she took the bottle of water to pour some in her glass. At the same time Bianca arrived with the food. She put down the saucepans on the table and sat next to Regina, facing Henry.

Bianca served some pastas to everyone and they started eating in silence. A heavy and uncomfortable silent that the maid decided to break.

"So Henry!" She started and he looked up from his plate. "What do you normally do for Christmas?"

Regina looked up out of curiosity.

"Not much. We usually decorate the dormitory and also the classes. By the way," he started glancing around. "Where is your Christmas tree?" He asked staring at Regina with questioning eyes.

"I do not celebrate Christmas." The journalist answered simply closing her mouth on the fork full of spaghetti.

Henry's jaw dropped and he immediately felt tears pricking his eyes. He closed his mouth and looked down at his plate trying to compose himself. Not only did he have to be here but he didn't even get to celebrate his favorite holiday. Wasn't it the whole point of being here?! This program thing –it was for children from the system to actually have a real Christmas with a real family.

Bianca immediately noticed the boy's sadness and she cursed Regina inwardly. She really had no tact at all and of course the boy was suffering from that. For this program to work, there was no doubt that Regina would have to work at it.

xXx

The night had fallen for a while now and Regina was getting ready for bed. For what she had gathered, Henry was already in his bedroom probably sleeping by now.

She sighed as she rubbed the last bit of cream on her hands. She grabbed her robe and walked out of her bedroom towards the boy's. She paused a second before opening it as silently as she could.

As expected, he was on his bed, giving her his back. He hadn't changed into his pajamas and he was holding his bag against his chest. The brunette let out a sigh before closing the door.

"Is he sleeping?"

Regina's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the voice's sound. She brought a hand to her chest as she steadied her breathing.

"Sorry." Bianca apologized.

The young woman closed her eyes for a second.

"Yes. He is."

Bianca nodded. They stayed silent for a second then the maid added.

"Maybe the Christmas tree…"

"Do not start!" Regina muttered raising her hand to stop her. "You know very well the reasons why I don't want that in my house."

"It's been ten years…"

"I know very well how long it has been!" The journalist cut and Bianca sighed. "You do not need to remind it to me every single seconds. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go and try to relax before going to bed."

To illustrate her words, the brunette turned around, directing herself towards her bedchambers and once she found himself safely secured inside her little haven, she closed the door shut behind her without a glance towards the woman who had been her only family for years now.

xXx

It felt good. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

Henry stirred a bit in his bed, face still buried in the pillow. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look around. The boy frowned as he took in the place surrounding him. He sat up abruptly, his heart racing in panic. Then he realized that he was in the home of Regina Mills. The woman who was supposed to take care of him for ten days.

The young boy sighed as he rolled over the other side of the bed and swung his leg over the edge of the mattress. He was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday. He hadn't really been in the mood to change into his pajamas. His heart had been throbbing against his chest as he was missing the orphanage and Ruth and David. Discovering that he wasn't even going to have a real Christmas probably hadn't helped either.

Anyways. He was here for a week, so he might as well just accept it.

The boy opened his bedroom's door and headed downstairs.

The house was silent. He could only here the sound of a spoon against a glass coming from the kitchen.

He stepped inside the room and was greeted by Bianca's smile.

"Good morning young Henry."

Regina's head snapped up at the sound of her maid's voice and she turned on her stool to meet Henry's gaze. She frowned a bit.

"Good morning Bianca." He paused for a second. "Good morning Miss Mills."

"Good morning dear." The brunette answered simply.

"Come and sit here!" Bianca said pointing at a stool. "What do you take for breakfast?"

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon on top." The boy said as he sat down.

Regina's brows furrowed.

"Cinnamon?!" She couldn't help but ask.

Henry looked at her with surprise –taken aback by the fact that she was actually making conversation with him.

"Huh…Yes. It's really good."

"I'm sure it is." The brunette nodded simply before going back to her black coffee.

She brought the mug to her lips and slowly parted them to let the liquid insinuate itself in her mouth.

After mere minutes, Bianca was done with his hot cocoa and she put the mug in front of him.

"I'm guessing some whipped cream is in order." The old woman said smirking causing Henry to chuckle lightly.

This sound.

Regina turned her head to look at him again. She hadn't heard a child's laugh for so long... She looked up at Bianca who was smiling at her knowingly and for only answer her heart started aching in her chest.

"I…I have to run by the studio." The young journalist said suddenly as she stood up.

She turned towards Henry who was looking at her with curious eyes.

"Just…Don't touch anything!"

xXx

Regina arrived at the studio after forty minutes. Damn traffic. She thought as she slammed the door of her car in a loud bang.

She walked towards her office, her heels resonating on the floor causing all the employers to look up at her with frightened eyes.

She didn't care. She didn't care the very least about what people could think of her. She knew she was hot tempered and that she had a sharp tongue and whether or not people liked it, was none of her business.

The brunette finally arrived in her office only to be cornered by her boss.

"Regina?!" The man said with exasperation.

"Mr. Blanchard." The woman answered humoring his tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be welcoming a child today?"

"Yesterday in fact! Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?" The man asked raising a brow.

"I work here Mr. Blanchard." Regina said simply.

"You do but for the next ten days I want you to fully invest yourself into taking care of this child. This program needs to work Regina and everything is on you if it doesn't. So now, go home!"

xXx

"What are you doing?"

Bianca looked up from the zucchinis she was cutting.

"Preparing lunch." She answered with a small smile.

Henry's nose scrunched. He didn't like zucchinis.

"You don't like vegetables?" The old woman asked raising a brow.

"No…Not really." He admitted.

"Well why don't you give it a try? Regina used to be like you when she was a little girl but this recipe changed her mind."

"You know her since she was a child?" Henry asked surprised.

"Hmm." Bianca hummed nodding with a grin.

There was a small pause settling between them.

"Why doesn't she celebrate Christmas?" He asked finally.

Bianca sighed as she put the zucchinis into the boiling water.

"It's a long story." She said looking back at him. "But I have faith that this Christmas is going to be different." The maid added with a big smile.

"Why?!" Henry asked brows furrowing.

"Well because you're here."

"I don't understand."

"It's…" Bianca sighed. "She's been alone for a long time. I think that this program is not only beneficial for you but also for her. I think having a child in this house might rise her spirits."

"I don't really think she wants me here."

"She does. She just doesn't know it yet." Bianca assured him with a smile. "Just…I know I've already said it but, just give her some time."

Henry didn't have time to answer as they both heard the black Mercedes parking in the driveway.

"I thought she was working."

"I thought so too." Bianca admitted frowning.

xXx

Regina was annoyed and frustrated. Now she wasn't even allowed to work anymore?!

The brunette let out an exasperate sigh as she stepped inside her mansion and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack as well as her scarf.

"You're home?!" Bianca noticed as she arrived in the main entrance followed by a jogging Henry.

"Seems like it doesn't it?!" She confirmed flipping her hair back.

"Well I'm making zucchinis." The old woman said with a smile.

"Very well. I'll be in the sitting room." The journalist said as she walked pass them.

She stopped next to Henry and looked him up and down. She cleared her throat, closing her eyes for a second.

"You may accompany me if you wish. You might find a book that interests you."

"Huh…I already have a book." He said raising his hand holding his comic book.

The brunette raised a brow.

"But…I was going to sit down in the sitting room anyway." He added as he noticed Bianca insistent glare.

Regina nodded and headed towards the sitting room followed by Henry. The boy sat down on the armchair and watched the brunette run a finger on books cover. There were tons of them. He hadn't noticed it when he had been there the day before.

Regina decided to go for Jane Austen, her favorite author. She went to sit on the sofa and opened the book. After a few pages she looked up at Henry. She closed her eyes sighing.

"So?!" She started. "Do you only read…comic book?" She asked pointing at the marvel book he is reading.

"I also like Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings."

"Oh." Regina said. "I actually have the entire Tolkien saga on one of the book shelves. If you'd like…"

"Really?!" Henry asked surprised.

"Yes."

"I didn't picture you for a Lord of the Rings lover." The boy said shrugging.

"I am not. I…I knew someone who liked it."

"Oh."

A small silent set between the two of them.

"Can I borrow the first one?"

Regina looked up at him.

"Help yourself." She said and the boys nodded.

Her eyes followed him as he stood up and walked towards the library to look for the first tome. Her mind instantly drifted to the souvenir of Daniel… The brunette shook her head erasing the thought of her lost love.

Henry came back to sit and she went back to her reading.

xXx

After lunch, she spent the entire afternoon in her office trying to find something to busy her mind with. After a few hours she finally left the room. As soon as she opened the door she heard laughs coming from the foyer. The brunette furrowed her brows and headed towards the sound.

"I'll get you." Henry let out as he pointed the spray at Bianca who raised her hands in surrender.

"You've got me." The old woman said and Henry chuckled giving her the spray back so she could water the plants.

"Oh! Regina!" Bianca said as she noticed the brunette.

"Looks like you are having fun. Just…Clean up after yourself!"

"Of course." The old woman said smirking causing Henry to chuckle.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"Why don't you keep on going?" Bianca asked Henry. "I'll be right back."

The boy nodded and took the spray from the maid as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You know," she started and Regina looked up at her. "You'll have to be a bit more receptive for this to work."

"I'm not in the mood." The brunette breathed out.

"When are you ever?!" Bianca said simply without waiting for an answer. "This might be your only chance Regina." She pointed out to the woman with a serious glance. "To be finally happy." She finished.

"I'm very well thank you very much!" The journalist snapped putting her glass on the counter with a large bang. "Do not patronize me! I am perfectly fine by myself."

On that note, she walked pass her maid but before she left the room, Bianca's voice rose again.

"At least do it for the child. He didn't ask for any of this. Your personal drama has nothing to do with him."

xXx

"What happened?" Henry asked as he saw Regina disappearing on the top floor and heard the large bang of a door being slammed.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Bianca answered with a reassuring smile.

The boy nodded not very convinced. He grabbed a cloth and started doing the dusting.

"You know it's my job."

"Huh?!" Henry asked absently. "What?" He said finally looking up.

"It's my job." Bianca said pointing at the cloth he is holding.

"Oh right. Sorry." He answered giving her back the rag.

The maid thanked him with a small giggle and started cleaning.

"Can I ask you something?" Henry asked after a few seconds of reflection as he paced round.

"Of course."

"Why did she take part in the program since she didn't want to?"

"What makes you believe she didn't want to?" Bianca shot back without looking at him.

Henry let out a wry chuckle. "It's pretty obvious."

The old woman paused and turned to face the young man looking at him with soft eyes.

"Regina is like a child. Sometimes it takes her time to realize what's good for her. This is why I'm here." She ended with a smirk.

"So you forced her to enter the program?" Henry asked lifting a brow.

"No. She is the journalist in charge of the program."

"I see." The boy let out shaking his head. "So I was right. You know," he started looking back up. "It's not fair to use me. I was fine at the orphanage. I don't need to be here. If she doesn't want me here, she might as well just send me back."

xXx

"I feel like we've started off on the wrong foot."

Henry looked at the woman's reflection in the rearview, frowning.

Regina had woken up this morning wanting to change her relationship with Henry. After all, they were stuck with each other until Christmas so they might as well make the most of it.

The brunette pulled out of the driveway onto the main road and continued:

"Which is why I thought we would do something you'd like. Where do you want to go?" Regina asked trying to be as gentle as possible. "The movies, the park? You pick."

"I don't want to go to the movies." The boy answered harsher than intended as he was a bit confused with the woman's sudden change of mood. "I mean…We can really go wherever I want?" He asked waiting for her to show her true self at any time.

"Yes." The journalist answered earnestly. "Wherever you want."

"Then I want to go to Ruth's."

"Who is Ruth?" Regina asked brows furrowing.

"She is my friend. She owes a bakery next to Ste. Therese."

"Ok." The brunette answered after a small pause. "To Ruth's bakery then."

xXx

They finally arrived in Brooklyn and Regina luckily enough found an empty spot to park not far from the bakery. As soon as the engine stopped, Henry was out of the car running towards the little shop.

The brunette looked at him ready to reprimand him but she stopped herself just in time. She let out a sigh and exited the car in turn. She arrived in front of the bakery and when she entered she was welcomed by the sight of Henry hugging a blonde man tight around the waist. Regina watched from the side, looking around not really sure what to do.

"I've missed you buddy." David told Henry parting gently from him. "Hi." He said looking at Regina with a small smile. "You must be the 'Christmas mom'?!"

"That would be me indeed." The brunette answered a little taken aback by the intensity of his blue eyes.

"I'm David Nolan." He said extending his hand.

"Regina Mills."

"Is Ruth here?" Henry asked cutting in and looking up at David.

"Yep. She is in the back."

David didn't need to say it twice and Henry was already running towards the kitchens door causing the young man to chuckle shaking his head.

Regina found herself in the same situation as when she walked in, looking around, her hands clasped together against her thighs.

The bakery was nice. Noting fancy. Familial, warm. The smell of the pastries made them deliciously tempting and she found herself lurking over at an apple pie, standing on top of the counter.

"Do you want a piece?"

The brunette's head snapped up to the man who had spoken. "Oh. No. I'm fine thank you."

"It's Henry's favorite." He said going back behind the counter as a customer came in.

Regina nodded then stepped aside politely to let the woman make her order. Once he finished serving her, David turned his attention back to the woman still standing by the door, as if she was ready to leave as soon as Henry would step back in the front of the boutique.

She was gorgeous. Really beautiful. She was the kind of woman for whom any man could fall. But she was also very cold. In her features, the way she stood…

Her head stood high as if there was some vase on its top and if she so much as tilted, it would fall. Her eyes were beautiful though. Intense. Dark brown, penetrating. Looking at her, he could almost see her soul and what he saw made his heart miss a bit.

Behind the cold mask, she seemed lonely and sad but more terrifying, hopeless. As if she had given up on any chance at seeing this sadness go away.

The man thoughts were interrupted by Ruth and Henry coming from the back of the shop.

The older woman immediately glanced at Regina with a warm smile but the brunette could see the hypocrisy behind it. She frowned but when she met Henry's red eyes, she understood that the boy must have had complained about her and it actually pained her.

Regina closed her eyes a second and shook her head. She reopened them and answered to the baker's smile with a polite one.

"I'm Ruth. I'm David's mother. You must be Miss Mills?!"

"That's about right." The journalist answered with a nod. She then shifted her gaze back to Henry. "I think it's time to get home." She told him plainly.

"You said I could do what I wanted today."

"I know. But I have a few things to take care of. We will come back. Say goodbye to your friends."

"Can I at least have a slice of pie?"

"You may." Regina answered holding his cold gaze without flinching.

"Come." Ruth said to Henry putting a soothing hand on his shoulder to ease the tension. "What do you want?"

Henry went to look at the pies and he found himself hesitating between the pumpkin pie and the apple one he usually tried. The boy turned to look at Regina. "I would like a slice of pumpkin pie and a slice of apple one."

"You've asked for one. One you'll have." Regina said without raising her voice but she made sure to show that it was no up for discussion. Unfortunately, Henry didn't stop there.

"Why do you care? You have money." He bit and the brunette couldn't help but scoff a chuckle. "What I do with my money is my business. Pick one or you won't have any. I'll wait for you in the car. Here is to pay." She said giving him a twenty-dollar note.

She then glanced at David then at Ruth. "It was nice meeting you both." A small nod was their only answer and Regina smiled politely in response before going out.

As soon as she arrived in the car, she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned on the seat.

While still at the bakery, Ruth was giving Henry a slice of apple pie. The boy paid, his sadness to leave his friends and go back to live with Regina showing on his face.

"Hey." David said, kneeling in front of him. "I'm sure it's going to be alright."

"You don't know what it's like with her. She doesn't care about me…I'd rather be at the orphanage than with her."

The man sighed looking up at his mother. Ruth nodded understandingly. "Why don't I give you a slice of pumpkin pie as well? On the house."

A small smile appeared on Henry's face and he nodded. "You know you can come whenever you want, alright?"

"Alright." Henry answered before wrapping his arms around David's waist one last time.

In the car, when he got in, Regina immediately noticed the two bags as he gave her the change. She frowns.

"Why do you have two pies?"

Henry shrugged. "They gave me a slice of pumpkin pie on the house."

"When I tell you something I would like you to obey."

"You're not my mom."

"No I am not. But for the next seven days, I'm in charge of you so, when I tell you something I would like you to obey, got it?"

Henry didn't answer, his mouth pursed in an angry scowl.

"Got it?" Regina asked again, raising her voice.

"Yes." The boy answered, tears steaming in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Good." The brunette said.

"Thank God you don't have kids. You'd be the worst."

xXx

As soon as Regina parked the car in the driveway, Henry exited it, running towards the house. The brunette closed her eyes and immediately found herself shaking as tears started rolling down her face.

 _Thank God you don't have kids._

The boy's words echoed in her head like a bad tune and her heart broke more and more as her thoughts wandered back to ten years ago when she had found herself readying herself to welcome her child into this world…until that dreadful accident happened.

December 23rd, 2005

"Come on baby." Daniel said looking at his very pregnant fiancé. Seven months now. "Adelaide is a nice name for our little princess." He added as he wrapped an arm around her figure, pulling her close to keep her warm.

They had left earlier this morning for their last Christmas purchase but they had ended up arguing over names for their future child. A little girl, the doctor had told them the week before. A small smile appeared on the man's face as he stroked the round belly.

Regina turned to look at him. She lifted her hands and cupped his face to make him look straight into her eyes. A small but playful smile appeared on her face then she let out a simple 'no' before pecking his lips and turning back to her walking.

Daniel laughed heartedly and shook his head before catching up on her and sliding his hand in hers. The young woman immediately leaned into the touch, putting a head on his shoulder.

It all happened very fast. She didn't even realize how but the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, unable to move, every muscles and bones in her body hurting her. They had been crossing the street and then there was the loud sound of a car braking and then nothing.

"Daniel?" Regina asked as she saw a crowd of people started gathering around her. "Daniel?" She called again panicking as she tried in vain to move her head to look for him.

"Don't move." A voice said next to her, holding her neck in place.

She wanted to call him again but nothing left her mouth and her eyes shut.

Funnily enough, when she woke up after, she actually felt happy. She didn't quite understand why the lights were so bright or why there was a machine plugged to her body but, she was happy. She was feeling good. A little nauseous but good.

She tried to sit up but it was hard. Her body was sore. She didn't really pay attention to it though. It was ok. She could stay lying.

Without thinking, her hand wandered on her stomach like she had been doing every day for the past five months or so. Ever since she had found out the great news.

However what she found shocked her to bits.

The brunette frowned and looked down only to find that her belly wasn't as big as it was the day before. Panic rose inside her and she started sweating and stirring around.

Alerted probably by the beeps of the machine, nurses…yes they looked like nurses, arrived in the room and tried to calm her down unsuccessfully. She then felt a pinch on her arm and she was back to sleeping again.

When she woke up later that same day, she was less happy but then she saw Bianca and she immediately felt safe.

The old woman walked towards her with teary eyes and Regina wondered why she was crying.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"A bit tired." Regina admitted, her voice not sounding quite its right self. "Who is that?" The brunette asked looking at the man standing next to her, a white blouse on.

A doctor? Was she at the hospital?

Once again, she found herself touching her belly and when she felt nothing –again, panic surged.

"Hey it's ok." Bianca said calming her down. "Honey you've been in the coma."

"What?" Regina asked in shock.

"Yes Miss Mills." White-blouse-man said. "For two months. We thought you would never wake up but your friend," he said pointing at Bianca, "had more faith."

Regina turned to look at Bianca. She reached for her hand and held it tight. "Where is my baby?" She asked looking at the woman in the eyes but she didn't answer. Instead she looked down and immediately Regina found her heart tightening in her chest.

"You've been in an accident."

Regina looked at the doctor and then it hit her. The accident. Crying for Daniel…Daniel.

"Where is Daniel?"

She watched the doctor then Bianca. No answers from either one of them.

"Where is Daniel? Where is my baby and where is my fiancé?" She asked harsher, tears falling on her cheeks as she looked at each of them desperate an answer. "Bianca?!" The brunette whispered pleadingly, her voice breaking. "Please." She said wanting the woman to reassure her, to tell her that they were both alright, that they were on their way but she didn't. Instead she looked up at her, crying and she shook her head.

And then she understood.

Present day

Regina closed her eyes, lowering her head. She ran a hand on her face wiping the tears away as she tried to ease the dull she was feeling in her heart.

"Oh Daniel." She whispered as her fingers went down her neck and found the small pendant under her shirt.

A silver horse. A beautiful silver horse Daniel had bought the day after she had broken the news about the pregnancy. ' _A little horse for our baby_.' He had said. He had bought it for their child-to-be. The horse was their symbol. A token of their love. A very meaningful token as it had been thanks to this passion they had in common that they had met and fallen in love with each other.

The brunette bit her lower lip, preventing it from quivering as she tried to regain some composure. She opened the car's door and got out of the vehicle before heading towards the mansion's entrance.

She was sure she would find him with Bianca in the kitchen and she wasn't wrong. For some reason, he liked the old lady. She couldn't blame him. She hold the woman dear to her heart herself and even if sometimes she was harsh and condescending with her maid, Regina loved her like a mother. Like the mother she wished she had had.

Regina cleared her throat catching the two's attention. "I'm heading out again. I have something to do. I should be back in an hour or two."

"You're supposed to be responsible for me," Henry barked, his face red with anger, as she was about to turn to leave. "But you are never here. I'll call child services."

"You do that." Regina replied simply with a tired voice. Maybe that would be best indeed. She thought as she left the kitchen and after, the house.

"I hate her." Henry muttered under his breath.

"What happened between you two? She seemed willing to try to be nicer when you left earlier."

"That was all an act. She hates me and I hate her and I don't ever want to be in the same room as her ever again."

The old woman put the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the soup she was preparing for the night down and she turned off the heat.

"She wasn't always mean and cold and uptight. On the contrary."

"I don't believe that."

Bianca let out a sigh. "Let me show you something but you have to promise not to talk to her about it."

Henry looked up at her frowning but out of curiosity, he nodded.

The maid smiled. "Come on, follow me."

The boy did just that and he followed her upstairs towards Regina's bedroom.

Henry was a little surprised by the décor and the ambiance of the whole room. He had expected something darker and gloomy but it wasn't at all. It was bright with light and warm colors. It was actually a nice room.

"Here." He heard Bianca say and he turned his attention back to her.

She was standing by the dressing table, a little box in her hands. She opened it and pulled out a picture. She handed it to Henry.

The young boy took it and a crease appeared on his forehead at the sight of a man smiling. He was tall, with brown hair. He looked nice and simple. He reminded Henry of David.

"Who is he?"

"His name was Daniel." Bianca said with a smile. "He died ten years ago."

"What happened?"

"He was hit by a car."

Henry twisted his lips in a sympathetic scowl. "And who was he? Her husband?"

"Fiancé. They unfortunately didn't have time to go to the altar." The old woman took a deep breath sitting on the bed and motioning to Henry to do the same.

The boy obeyed. "Regina was sixteen when they met. I didn't show them to you because Regina wants to keep them closed since it brings back painful memories but there are stables in the back yard. Not big stables but enough to welcome two horses, Regina's horse and her father's one. The two had always been obsessed with riding and when the poor old man died, Regina kept on riding, to make her father proud. Daniel was hired by Cora. Regina's mother –as a stable boy. See," Bianca thought for a second, searching her words, "Cora was a little like Regina pretends to be today. She wasn't the warmest person ever and as hard as it is to believe she was even worst as a mother. She kept on criticizing her daughter for every little things she considered to be wrong. Regina was very lonely. She didn't have friends, she didn't have fun. She spent her time trying to please this mother she looked up to so much."

Henry lowered his head unable not to feel sadness invading his heart as his thumb caressed the picture.

"But Daniel arrived in her life and slowly she started to smile again. He was a great rider as well and he loved horses. With him she was happy like she used to be when she was just a little girl. She became joyful and full of life, excited to wake up in the morning. Excited to live. They started dating afterwards, their friendship soon becoming something more. She was so happy." Bianca said a wide smile spreading on her lips as tears pricked her eyes. "So very happy. I had never seen her like that. When her mother died, it was hard for her. Cora died without having ever told her daughter that she loved her and Regina suffered from it but Daniel and I, we tried to make her feel better. We tried to have her smiling again. If only you saw her smile. I used to think that it could brighten any one's life." The old woman said chuckling. "Anyways. She was happy. My girl was happy. Daniel proposed one day. At the stables. He had prepared everything by himself. A nice dinner with candles and everything and he proposed and of course, she said yes. They wanted to get married the same year but Regina wanted to study first. So she did that, and Daniel studied to become a riding teacher and have his license. When they both graduated, they started planning the wedding but…she got pregnant."

Henry's eyes widened in shock. Regina had a child?!

"Yes. She got pregnant but…I told you Daniel was hit by a car ten years ago."

He nodded.

"It was a few days before Christmas. Regina was with him that day and she got hurt as well. Pretty bad but she survived. After spending two months in a coma, she survived but neither Daniel nor the baby did."

"Thank God you don't have kids. You'd be the worst."

"What?" Bianca asked looking down at him who was keeping his gaze on the picture.

"That's what I told her. I was mad because…I was mad. I wanted to stay with Ruth and David and…I was mad. I told her that and…"

The boy closed his eyes ashamed.

"You couldn't have known." Bianca said softly, stroking his back soothingly.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I mean…I did want to hurt her but…not like that. Not that much."

xXx

She finally arrived back home, mentally and physically exhausted and despite the early hour, she only wanted one thing: to take a shower and go to bed for a nap or to even call it a night.

A sigh left the brunette's mouth as she hung her coat and took off her gloves before heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She prayed to the gods not to stumble upon Henry or Bianca, unwilling to deal with them right now.

Unfortunately for her, they were both in the kitchen that had been turned into a battlefield with flour everywhere and broken eggs on the floor and when her eyes fell onto Henry all she could feel was the rage boiling under her skin and she snapped. She just couldn't help it. It was too much.

"You know. I am very well aware that you don't want to be here. Guess what I don't want you here either and God! My curse be on the day I brought you here. What got into me?!" She bleated, throwing her hands up with a wry chuckle. "You've only been poison to me ever since you've arrived.

"But…" Henry tried, tears in his eyes but she didn't see them –or she chose to ignore them.

"No you shut up. You don't want be here. Fine. What about for as long as we have to, which mean for the next seven days, we ignore each other. I will feed you and you will have a bed to sleep on but it'll be best if we keep our interactions to the minimum."

The boy didn't answer, too shocked over what had just happened. He was trying to be nice but…Henry shook his head, tears rolling down his face before he ran away from the kitchen.

Regina closed her eyes, her hands still shaking in anger as she sat down on a stool. She took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Bianca looked at her unable not feel shame and disappointment over what she had just witnessed but she didn't say anything. She simply took the plate that stood on the counter and walked towards Regina with it.

"I'm not hungry." Regina countered but Bianca ignored her and put the plate down in front of her.

The brunette frowned and looked at the plate only to find a bunch of cookies in the shape of letters that spelled the word 'sorry'.

"He was apologizing for what he told you."

The young journalist immediately shut her eyes close. "Damn it." She let out. She sighed and took the plate before heading out of the kitchen to find Henry.

It didn't take long as she found him in the sitting room. She bit her lower lip as she sat next to him, the plate on her lap.

"I'm sorry I snapped." She apologized. "I shouldn't have, I…" The young journalist let out a sigh. "I should have let you talk."

The boy didn't answer. He simply kept his gaze focused on an invisible spot on the window.

Regina ran her hand on the plate to choose a cookie. She opted for a pink frosted one of which she took a bite. "It's not bad." She said quite impressed as the chocolate melted on her tongue. She turned her gaze to look at him. The brunette took another breath. "Why don't we go help Bianca with all the cleaning and then I'll make you some lasagnas?!" Henry looked at her from the corner of the eyes. "We can leave Bianca's soup for tomorrow. Plus it will be my own way of apologizing."

"You cook?"

"I do…sometimes." She answered.

Henry thought for a second then he nodded standing up. He didn't want to eat soup anyway.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Regina tried following him.

"I'm not sure yet."

The brunette nodded with a small smile. Well, that was a start. She thought with a shy smile. She could do this. She could try.

xXx

Henry couldn't help the smile that crept on his face as he watched Regina stirring energetically the ingredients for the filling of her apple pie.

He brought his mug to his lips and took a sip of his cocoa. Yesterday's lasagnas had been delicious and even if his heart was still a little heavy after what had happened, he couldn't deny the fact that she was trying to be forgiven.

"I still can't believe that you can really cook."

The brunette looked up, raising a brow. "What made you believe that I couldn't?"

"You have a maid." Henry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well –I'm very busy." Regina answered humoring him and the boy bit back a smile. "Can you grab me the tin with the pastry on, please?"

The young boy nodded and hopped off his stool to go grab what she asked for on the counter and she gave it to him so she could pour the mixture in it. She then grabbed the already-cut apple slices and put them aesthetically to finish the pie. She added a little bit of cinnamon and put the pie in the pre-heated oven.

"It should be ready in about twenty minutes." The journalist indicated, closing the oven and straightening up as she took off her apron. "But we'll leave it to taste for this afternoon."

Henry looked at her with a small pouty mouth before acquiescing despite himself and Regina couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Having fun?" Bianca's voice rose as she arrived in the kitchen to do the dusting.

"I was just showing Henry how I make my apple pie."

"Oh." The maid said smiling. "It's a real delight." She told Henry.

"I doubt it'd be as good as Ruth's though."

"You'd be surprised." The old woman let out and Henry chuckled.

"Can I go finish reading the Lord of the Rings book?"

"Sure." Regina told him.

The boy thanked her and got out of the kitchen towards the sitting room. Regina watched him as she folded the napkin. She let out a sigh and put it on the counter. She turned around and caught Bianca's gaze.

"What?" She asked frowning.

"Oh. Nothing." The old woman said smiling.

Regina rolled her eyes. There was a small pause then Bianca spoke.

"You went to see them? Yesterday."

The young journalist closed her and nodded. She reopened them and looked at her maid.

"I miss them."

"I know, love. I know." She said, grabbing her arm and rubbing it softly.

xXx

"I have a question."

Regina looked up from her slice of apple pie and caught Henry's eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you being paid to foster me?" The boy asked.

The brunette turned her gaze towards Bianca for a brief second before looking back at him.

"No. But I will be if the program kicks."

"Thank you for being honest." Henry answered looking down at her hands.

The young journalist bit her lower lip. She lifted her hand, hesitating for a second before putting it on Henry's.

"Come on, eat up." She said patting it.

The boy nodded grabbing his spoon. He put a piece in his mouth and smiled shyly.

"It's good."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

He took another piece and ate it.

"Easy now. We wouldn't want you to get sick." Bianca observed with a chuckled.

Henry smiled nodding. Regina looked at him, a small smile appearing on her lips as well. Maybe that program wasn't such a bad idea. She chuckled inwardly as she watched boy eagerly asked for another slice of pie and it warmed her heart. Yeah, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

xXx

"Hey, what's going on?" Regina asked opening her bedroom door on Henry.

She closed the pans of her robe as she studied the boy facing her. He was pale and was clutching on his stomach.

"My tummy hurts."

"Oh." Was all the brunette could say, panic written all over her face.

"Do something."

"I…ok.

She put a hand on his forehead.

"You've got fever."

"What's happening?"

Regina look up at Bianca who had probably been woken up as well by the throbbing on the door.

"He has a stomachache. Can you call the doctor, please?"

"Ok." The old woman heading towards the stairs.

"Come on," Regina said glancing down at Henry. Let's go lie you down."

For only response, he rose his hands asking silently to be carried. The brunette lifted him up, not without difficulties and got back inside her room.

"Maybe we should get you under the water…To help the fever go down," she observed and headed towards her bathroom.

"You can't see me naked." Henry protested, head buried against her neck and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright. I won't look."

She helped him go inside the shower and turned around so he could undress himself.

"You turn on the water. Not too hot, alright?"

"Help me, please." The boy pleaded, not caring anymore if she saw him naked.

The brunette turned around and nodded. She took off her shoes and got in the shower with him. She turned on the water and waited for the temperature to be cool. She took the head of the shower and slowly brought it towards him. Immediately, Henry jumped and leaned against her, shakily.

"Come on, honey. I'm going to make it quick, I promise."

He thought for a second, then nodded. He slowly parted from her and closed his eyes.

As promised, she made it quick and once done, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. She lifted him again and went back to the bedroom where she lied him on the bed. She went through her drawers to find something for him to wear. She paused when her fingers found an old cotton shirt.

The brunette closed her eyes briefly and grabbed it. She went back to Henry and finished drying him up. She put the towel away and help him put on the tee-shirt. Once he was dressed, she helped him get under the cover.

"The doctor is coming." Bianca informed her from the door. "I'm going to open the gate and wait for him downstairs."

Regina nodded, not breaking eye contact from Henry. She stroke his cheek softly as he closed his eyes. He was still stirring, his mouth twisted into a pout.

She rose up and went towards the armchair that stood next to her chest of drawers. She grabbed the big brown teddy bear on it and went back to the bed.

"Here."

Henry's eyes opened and his brows from in confusion.

"This is Cinnamon. When I was younger, whenever I was sick, I used to press her against my chest and I would instantly feel better. That and the help of the medicine." She added with a smile. "Maybe it will work for you. You want to try?"

The boy thought for a second before nodding.

On the morning, Henry was feeling a bit better. The doctor had advised him to slow down on the apple pies before giving him a prescription for pills that Bianca had gone to get early in the morning.

Now the boy had traded Regina's bed for the sitting room's couch. He was now lying on it, two blankets spread on his leg, Cinnamon by his side and his comic book in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked putting a hand on his forehead to check if he was still feverish.

"Better." He answered with a smile to which she answered.

"You have to try and eat. Bianca made some soup."

"I don't like soup."

"I'm sure you don't. But you don't have a choice."

"Fine." Henry let out, sitting up with a sigh.

Regina grinned. She gathered the blankets and the pillows to make a little sitting space on the rug, by the table. She helped him up the couch and he sat down there.

"Here is the soup." Bianca announced bringing a tray with two bowls of chicken soup. "And a glass of coke for if you eat everything."

Henry smiled, nodding. "Thank you Bianca."

"You're welcome, darling." She said, before leaving the room.

"Here." Regina told, putting one bowl in front of him and the other one, in front of him.

Henry took the spoon and took a sip.

"So?" The young woman asked.

"It's ok. I guess."

The brunette chuckled. He took another sip and moved a little so he could get closer to her. Regina looked down at him, surprised as he grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder so he could rest his head against her side.

She stayed still, not daring moving.

"Thank you." She heard him say. "For taking care of me last night."

"O…Of course." She replied.

"You remember when you asked me if you were forgiven and I told you I wasn't sure yet?"

"Mmh."

"Well I've taken my decision."

"Have you now?!"

"Mmh."

"And?"

"You're forgiven."

The brunette smiled, tears pricking her eyes despite herself.

"Am I as well?" He asked. "Forgiven? I was mean to you too…"

"You have nothing to be forgiven about Henry. I'm the adult here, you're just a child."

The boy looked up at her and she stroke his cheek.

"I still don't really know what to do. I'm new at this whole thing but I promise to make an effort to make your stay here as agreeable as possible."

His face lit up and she chuckled.

"Come on, eat now. All of it. No cheating."

xXx

"It's snowing. We have to go outside."

Henry exclaimed, already on his feet.

"You're still sick Henry. You should rest."

"Come on, please." The boy asked, looking at her with puppy eyes and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh you are a smack Alec, aren't you?"

The boy shrugged with a smirk.

"Fine. But one second and we're covering you from head to toe, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Let's go get dressed."

Thirty minutes later, both Regina and Henry had gotten on sweaters and coats, knee-high socks and boots as well as beanies and scarf and were now outside.

Bianca was looking at them from the window, a smile painted on her face. She let out a chuckle as Henry made a snow ball and threw it at Regina. She knew it. She knew that this boy would be able to lift the girl's spirit. They were exactly what each other's needed. Maybe…maybe Regina could even adopt him. She could give him a nice life. She could give that boy the chance in life he needed. She could give him the family he had been dreaming of. But let's not put the cart before the horse.

After a couple of minutes, the two came back inside. They immediately stripped off their winter clothes and went in the kitchen where Bianca made them two cups of tea. Regina sat by the bar, next to Henry. She brought a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"Good. After you're going to take a shower and cozy up on the couch. No more snow for you."

The boy chuckled but nodded.

"You're stomach? Are you feeling better?"

"It's still weird in there but I'm good."

"Ok. Tonight you're going to take your medicine and hopefully the pain will completely vanish by tomorrow."

"I was thinking…" Henry started, looking sheepishly at his mug, "Maybe we could invite Ruth and David for dinner…tomorrow."

The brunette's eyes widened, taken a back. She opened her mouth only to close it back. She caught Bianca's gaze and saw the old woman shrug with a smile.

Regina took a breath. "I don't know Henry…"

"Come on, please."

Regina sighed.

"Do you have a number I can call?"

Henry nodded his head, excitingly and Bianca couldn't help but chuckle.

"I will call them…and we'll see. I hope you don't mind cooking for two extra people." She told her maid.

"Oh no. The more, the merrier."

xXx

Ruth had immediately accepted Regina's invitation, though she had been a bit taken aback. The brunette couldn't really blame her though.

The dinner went great and Henry was really happy. He was making most of the conversation, talking about how happy he was that it was snowing. Ruth had made an apple pie and Regina had had to stop Henry for taking another slice, reminding him that he was still convalescent.

"I have to show you her books." The boy exclaimed talking to David. "Can I show him?" He turned to ask Regina.

The brunette smiled and gave him a nod as she took a sip of wine.

"Come David."

The blonde man chuckled.

"I'm coming kid."

Regina watched them disappear into the hall towards the sitting room.

"He looks happy."

Ruth's voice caught back her attention. She gave the woman a small smile.

"I'm glad." The baker added. "Thank you for inviting us."

"There's no need. It's…It's actually good to have some animation in this house. It's been awhile."

The young journalist turned her head and met Bianca's eyes. The old woman smirked knowingly at Regina causing the girl to roll her eyes.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a small noise coming from the sitting room. They all stood up and went to join Henry and David.

"What happened?" Regina asked until her eyes caught the broken crystal figurine on the floor.

"I…I'm sor…" Henry started, tears in his eyes but he was interrupted by David.

"It's my fault." The blonde man lied. "I was trying to grab a book and…I made it fall."

Regina knew he was lying but she didn't say a thing. She simply walk towards the broken pieces and kneeled down. Her fingers found the head of the horse, still magically intact. Next to it, there was a folded piece of paper, a little used by the time. A tear rolled on her face as she stroke absently the horse's head.

She stood up, and left the room, ignoring Bianca calling her name. She opened the front door and went to sit on the stairs, outside. She put the little head on the floor, next to her and she unfolded the paper. As soon as she read the first words, tears starting rolling down her face. The brunette closed her eyes, pressing the paper against her chest.

She heard someone arriving behind her. She opened her eyes, tilting her head. David. She realized.

The man sat next to her.

"I…I'm sorry. It was an accident and…"

"I know it's not you. You're a bad liar."

"I…Yeah." He replied with a sigh. "He didn't do it on purpose…"

"I know that as well. I'm not mad at him."

David nodded, lowering his head. He turned a little and glanced down at the paper she was holding.

"What is it?"

Regina thought for a second before opening her mouth only to close it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's….my fiancé…Daniel. He…When we were younger…He used to be my parent's stable boy. I used to fight a lot with my mother and I would always go to the stables to cry. He would take me in his arms and take my pain away." A small smile crept on her lips.

She handed him the paper. _Smile Regina. You're smile is so beautiful. Don't let anything bring you down. I promise you, one day all the pain will go away. One day you'll be happy._

"He used to say that to me." She whispered, "Ten years ago...I was happy. We were happy. He gave me the crystal horse just before Christmas and he told me that one day it would break. _Those kind of things always do_." She said with a small grin, humoring her lost love's voice. " _And when it does, it will be when you need it the most. Inside…I hope you'll find something that will help you overcome whatever it is you'll need to overcome._ He died a few days after. The day before Christmas Eve. They both did." She murmured, too low for David to hear.

"I'm really sorry for your loss but he is right…I'm sure one day you'll be happy."

"Only to have that happiness ripped away from me…I can't go through this again…"

"Regina?"

The brunette's head snapped up and she turned to look at Bianca.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine." The young journalist answered standing up.

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away.

"Thank you." She told David. "For the company."

"O…Of course. And Regina?"

"Yes?"

"It'll be alright. I'm sure it will."

xXx

David and Ruth had both left for hours now and everyone was back into their rooms. Regina was sat on her bed, still holding the horse's head and the paper. She closed her eyes and she could almost feel Daniel's presence next to her.

"I miss you so much." She let out and she found herself stroking her stomach lovingly.

She felt tears rolling on her cheeks. "So much." She whispered again.

A knock on the door made her open her eyes. She wiped her tears away and sat up.

"Come in." She spoke up. "Hey." She said when she caught sight of Henry. "What is it?"

"Can I come sit next to you?"

"You can." The brunette accepted and she pulled the covers down so the boy could lie underneath them.

"You know…" Henry started rubbing his hand, nervously, "for the horse…It wasn't David's fault."

"I know Henry." Regina cut him.

"I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." The young woman said stroking his cheek. "It's…it was just a figurine. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."

The boy smiled, tears in his eyes. There was a small pause, then he spoke again.

"You looked happy during the dinner. You were smiling more." He pointed out and Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"I was in a good mood, indeed."

"You're pretty when you smile."

"You think I'm pretty?" Regina asked, disbelief.

"Well yes." Henry answered chuckling.

"Thank you Henry. That…That's really sweet."

The boy shrugged with a smile. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"You can."

"Can you sing me a song to help me fall asleep?"

The brunette laughed. "Close your eyes." She told him and the boy smiled but obeyed.

She put the figurine and the paper on the bedside table and she lied on her side, looking at him. She brought a hand on his forehead, caressing it gently before the first singing words came out of her mouth.

"White grows the lily, red grows the rose

Here lies my laddie, look how he grows

One day he'll leave me, to cross shadowed seas

Pray God protect him, keep him safe with me

..."

xXx

"You're happy."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked looking up from the paper towards Bianca.

The old woman smiled.

"The dinner, last night…It was a good idea. You're happy."

"You do know that I'm not paying for the pep talks?"

"Those are free, don't worry." Bianca answered with a smirk and for only response Regina rolled her eyes.

"Good morning."

Regina turned to look at a yawning Henry. She smiled at him as he hopped on the stool next to him.

"How are you feeling today young sir?" Bianca asked putting a mug in front of him.

"Good." He answered yawning again.

"Here is some hot cocoa with cinnamon. You're aloud that now that you're completely healed." The old maid said.

"Yes." The boy breathed out with a smile.

He waited for Bianca to finish pouring the drink and he added the whipped cream with the cinnamon. He then grabbed the mug and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes in delight as the drink touch his tongue.

Both Bianca and Regina looked at him and they couldn't help but chuckle at his face.

"Good?" The brunette asked as he put the mug back down.

"Delicious." Henry replied with a grin. "What are we doing today?" He asked leering up at Regina.

The young woman smiled. "I was thinking that maybe…we could go buy a Christmas tree."

Immediately Henry's face lit up. "But…You said you didn't celebrate Christmas…"

"Well…You said you like Christmas, so I guess I can make a few compromises." She replied with a shrug.

"Oh thank you." Henry exclaimed, leaning to hug her. "Thank you so much."

Regina smiled down at him, putting a hesitant hand on his back. "You're very welcome Henry."

As soon as he finished his breakfast, Henry ran upstairs to take a shower and get ready. Regina didn't even have time to sit for a second, that the boy was already pushing her outside the house.

To be honest, she hadn't expected them to find a real tree and she had gotten ready to convince Henry that a plastic one, was just as good…but let's say that they were lucky.

Once they got the tree, they went to the mall to pick up some ornaments for it.

"Maybe we should stick with a one-color theme?" She offered as she watched him grabbing a golden, a purple, a blue and a red tinsel.

The boy paused a looked at her raising a brow.

"But…you're the expert." The brunette said raising both hands in surrender.

"Oh my God."

Regina looked up at the voice.

"You're Regina Mills, the journalist."

The brunette closed her eyes briefly before nodding.

"That's me."

"Oh God. I'm such a big fan." The young girl said. "I want to be a journalist and you're my inspiration."

"That's very sweet. Thank you."

"Can we take this?"

Regina glanced down at Henry who was holding a wreath.

"Sure."

"This is your son?" The woman asked.

"No. He…" The brunette smiled looking at the boy searching for another decorations to put in their basket. "He is a foster child I'm taking care of for the holidays."

"Oh this is amazing. As if I needed another reason to admire you more." The young girl said chuckling.

"Trust me, I'm not the one that needs to be admired here. He is…For giving me a chance."

They arrived home and with Bianca's help, they installed the tree in the hall, next to the stairs before starting decorating it. Most of the things they had bought were for the tree apart from the wreath and a couple of extra garlands they had hung on the banister. Regina wasn't ready to have her entire house turned into a Christmas village yet…She needed more time but this, she looked at the tree with a smile, this was a start.

"So? What do you think?" She asked Henry.

"It's perfect. I love it."

"Now that we have a tree, maybe Santa will bring you some gifts." Bianca let out but Henry shook his head.

"This is my gift. I don't want anything else." He turned to look at Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome honey." The brunette replied as she hugged him back. "You're welcome."

xXx

"Can I tell you something?" Henry asked as Regina tucked him in.

"Sure." She said, sitting by his side on the bed.

"You promise not to get mad at Bianca?"

"…ok." The brunette drawled out, lifting a brow.

"You have to say it."

"I promise not to get mad at Bianca."

Henry looked at her for a second before taking a deep breath.

"I…She told me about the secret room."

"Oh. I see."

"I'm really sorry you went through this and I'm really sorry I told you that you'd be a terrible mother. You wouldn't. You would be great and I…The boy lowered his head, playing with his hands as tears starting running down his face. "I wish you were my mom."

"Oh honey." Regina said pulling him into a hug.

"I know you can't but I wish you were. I know I didn't like you at the beginning but I'm so happy now. I…I don't want it to end."

The brunette closed her eyes, parting a bit from him. She reopened them to look at him.

"I kind of don't want him to end either."

"Will you come and visit me? At the center?"

"I will."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. You…I'm happier than I've been in a very long time and that's thanks to you. So thank you. Thank you for putting up with me despite my bad temper."

The boy chuckled and she smiled.

"Hey, look." Regina pointed at the clock on his bedside table. "It's midnight. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

xXx

On Christmas day, the ambiance was left festive. On the afternoon, Regina had to drive Henry back to the center and no one was really looking forward to it.

The brunette sighed as she stirred her coffee.

"You could apply."

Regina looked up, frowning. "Apply for what?"

"To be a foster mom." Bianca told her.

The young woman closed her eyes, sighing once again. "You know I can't do that."

"And why not? You like the boy and he likes you. He is happy here Regina…You can make him happy. You can give him exactly what he needs: a family and love."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because!" The brunette exclaimed standing up. "I…Because that would mean taking the risk to fail him…I can't do that to him. I just can't."

The maid look at her before nodding in understanding. "I hope…I really hope than one day you'll give yourself a chance Regina. I know you. I know how amazing you are and you could do so much if you just let yourself be happy."

"All the people I have ever cared about are in a grave."

"I'm here no?" Bianca said looking at her with a smile.

"I…I'm so scared."

"I know dear." The old woman replied taking the girl in her arms. "I know."

xXx

"Here we are."

Regina sighed as she arrived on top of stairs, in front of the center's door. She turned to look at Henry and gave him a small smile.

"You're ready?"

The boy nodded. The brunette opened the door and they both walked in. They were immediately greeted by Miss Blanchard, the headmistress.

"Hello there Henry." The pixie haired woman said looking at the boy with a smile. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great." He answered looking at Regina with a smile.

"Why don't you go to your room while I discuss a few things with Miss Mills?"

"I'll come to see you before I leave." The young journalist told him and he nodded.

"He is a great kid, huh?" Miss Blanchard said.

"He is indeed."

"Come on, we'll be more comfortable in my office."

They headed towards the woman's office and when she was invited to do so, Regina sat down on an armchair.

"So…" Miss Blanchard started, with excitement. "What do you think? Could this program really work? It would be so great for the kids…"

"I think it's a great idea. And…I think…I…" Regina closed her eyes, "I…Miss Blanchard would you mind telling what are the procedures to become a foster parent."

The girl's mouth opened widely before closing into a thin smile.

"It's just a thought…Don't get carried away."

After having talked to Miss Blanchard, Regina went to meet Henry in his room.

"Hey." She said and he looked up, sat on his bunk bed.

He smiled as she walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Santa brought you a little something." She let out, taking off gift from her bag.

"Thank you." He said taking the present.

He tore the wrapping paper apart to reveal a little box. He opened it and a tear immediately rolled on his cheek.

"When did you do that?" He asked looking at the locket on a key ring.

The locket was opened with two pictures, one of Henry and Bianca and the other one of Regina.

"Last night. I printed the pictures and used an old key chain that my father had made for me. You like it?"

The boy nodded. "I really like it."

"I have another surprise. Well it's more like a proposition."

Henry looked up, brows furrowing.

"I asked Miss Blanchard to talk to me about the procedures to become a foster parent."

The boy's eyes lit up instantly and she smiled.

"It might take some time though but if you want and only if you want…I can be your foster mom."

"I will be able to stay with you."

"You will."

"Yes. Yes I want you to be my foster mom. Please, yes. This is the best gift ever." Henry exclaimed throwing himself at Regina. "Thank you."

"I promise you Henry, I promise that I will spend the rest of my days making sure that you're always happy and I promise to raise public awareness of the foster system, to let people know how much they can change someone life by just taking them in and loving them. I promise you."

"You are the best gift no one has ever given me. This is the best Christmas ever."

"And the first one on a long list, sweetheart. Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Tw: miscarriage**


End file.
